Wastebound
'Wastebound '''is an Open World Action Roleplaying Games developed by Reconsoft Invictus and published by NINE100 Studios. The Development begin on early 2016 and scheduled to be released on 2019. The Game is set in the year 2385, on a post-apocalyptic world after the Holocaust, which is a series of nuclear war between the USA, Soviet Union and China against a Giant Megacorporation called the Chimera Corp in 2085. The Story focused on a protagonist simply called "The Drifter" whose on a quest of revenge against group of Organized Raiders who killed his/her mother. Gameplay Since the game using the same engine as Paradox, the core mechanic including the shooting are heavily borrowed into the game. But unlike Paradox, the RPG elements are much deeper with emphasis of on the tree-skill based "/Survival Aptitude System/", which encompass attribtues such as Strenght (ST), Motorics (MT), Perception (PE), Charisma (CH), and Fortune (FO), in which these attributes will affect the player's characters and gameplay styles and these attribute can be upgraded as the player leveled up. The Dialogue system of Wastebound refined into seven main options (Occasionally six plus one choice lead to more dialogue options) and every dialogues affects the game's NPC and factions as well as your reputations. At the beginning of the Game, Player can choose their gender; Male (voiced by Chris Pratt) or Female (voiced by Charlize Theron) and then customize their appereances ranging from hairstyle to even change their face with powerful sculpting tool to able to make their dream character as accurate as they can be. Faction system are one of the most prominent feature in the gameplay and it drastically change how the world view you if you join on of the factions. Every Faction in the Wasteland are either forging alliances or go to war with one another (e.g if the player join Faction A, Faction A allied with Faction B yet is at war with Faction C. automatically Faction A (and in some extend Faction B) would treat them nicely while Faction C will turn Hostile towards the players). Player can also recruit Companion called "Friends" in-game, and each one of them have their own unique personality and will response and comments on Player's action and the world around. Some Companion like the player to behave nicely while some others are love to see the player doing mischievous thing in the wasteland in order to increase and keep their relationship level high. Failed to do so will result the Companion to distance themselves from the player and lower their relationship level. If the Player's relationship level toward the companion is lower, they can be winned over by doing things that pleases them, thus increasng their relationship level again. Storyline ''See Also: Wastebound Timelines and Wastebound's Quests The Story begin on a peaceful settlement on the territory once known as Utah, an unkown person (later called, The Drifter) with his Mother and Brother named Albert, doing their usual lifes of farming, until suddenly, a huge band of raiders called Ironcross Gang raiding the settlement. burning, pillaging, and raping their way in. The man's mother quickly tell him and his brother to get inside the house while the raiders begin approaching them. As they managed to get inside the house and blocking the entryway, the raiders uses their makeshift light tank's cannon to blow the house, in which manage to get the families injured from the explosion and the unknown person. The Raiders then search their house which now lays in ruins and the three got captured. As they were become hostages, the Raiders decided which one should be killed and which others should be buried on the dirty while leaving their head become bait of fire ants. After few moments of squabbling and thinking, the Raiders decided to kill the mother while buried the Unknown person and his brother and leave them to the fire ants as they leave the now-destroyed settlements. A Few hours after being buried, an adventuring old man found the two stuck in the ground and decided to help them if the two agree if they can bring the old man a clean, pure water. The brothers agrees and the old man carefully dig the ground with his shovel and release them from their tomb. After being saved by the Old Man, the brothers take the the elderly guy to the nearest merchant where the pure water being sold and later give it to him. The Old adventurer, after drinking the water, introduce himself as "Old Man Mack" and tells the story of a two powerful post-holocaust states that controls the area in which used to be US West Coast and British Columbia. He also tells that the place is also the main base of the Ironcross Gang, a very powerful and dangerous gang in which they controls the former US Military Industrial Complex and Civilian Car Factories, thus giving them an almost endless armada of Combat Vehicles. The Unkown person, after hearing Old Man Mack's story, decided to go to the West and took a quest of revenge on the Ironcross gang who killed his beloved Mother. Development Project is firstly discussed in December 2015 when a user named Alexander Mills -under his Forum Handle name; AlexTheGroat-, posted at thread on Reconsoft Forum (on the Off-Topic gaming sub-forum precisely) expressing his thought on how much dissapointed of him with the current state of Fallout 4, a game developed by Bethesda Game Studio. As the topic grows, Keita Tanonaka stumble on the forum thread and offer him a job for a 'Secret Project' that he and Hideo Kojima (whose now become a freelance writer for Reconsoft while running his own, independent Kojima Productions) develop for sometime and Mills agree. On 28th of December, Mills now officially become the member of the Reconsoft's special development team known as "The Chroniclers", which consits of Him, Tanonaka and Kojima working together on the story and anncouned that they begin to work on a Post-Apocalyptic RPG shooter known as Wastebound. The game, according to Mills will be the 'Spiritual Successor' and 'Alternate Game' for Wasteland and Fallout series. Category:Games Category:Izayoi Alpha